King and Queens
by misguidedpen
Summary: An answer to a Challenge made by t-rex989. Ron turns evil after a certain incident and unleashes the desire he had long bottled up inside. RonxMultiple pairings AU Contains sexual contents, violence and character insanity. If any of this bothers you then don't read!


**A/N:** This is in response to t-rex989's challenge. A harem for an evil Ron. I didn't want to show Ron with a complete harem already so I'll be working with him gathering his Queens one-by-one. Read and Review! And just a heads up this will show scenes that might need some explaining. Just enjoy reading the story and the explanation of what happened before this chapter will be explained later on.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot of this story, everything else is Disney's. Please don't sue me.

Dark fic, if you don't like don't read. This contains sexual content, violence and character insanity.

* * *

**Queen of Fire**

Ron walked slowly towards the room at the far end of his lair. It was the only room in which security was tight because unlike the other rooms in which his "Queens" could freely move around in, this was a special room that hosted a very special person.

After a couple of seconds he came to stop in front of two steel doors that served as the entrance to the secured room. Using very minimal force, he pushed opened the two heavy doors revealing the once proud Shego hanging in midair completely naked. Special cuffs suppressed her powers and kept her in check while also keeping her suspended in the air.

He took a couple more steps until he was only an arm's reach away from her and there he marvelled at his handy work. This was the result of a hard fought battle a couple of days ago. It was a definitely the hardest battle he had faced but the reward was definitely worth it.

She had put up a good fight, better than what he had expected. Just like how she fought with Kim, she boasted of power and grace but here she was now, weak and defeated. All that remained was her spirit which he will definitely crush later on.

"How are you my green goddess?" Ron asked with a smirk as he moved around her, marvelling at what she has to offer. Shego didn't reply but instead spat at him, hitting him square on the face.

Ron didn't get angry with what had happened but instead wiped the spit with one finger and then put it in his mouth to see how she tasted.

"I never thought you'd taste this sweet Shego." Ron commented before sliding his finger over her exposed midriff. This made Shego moan as she felt his wet finger move over her skin, sending shiver down her spine as it moved.

Shego was fighting him even in her condition but she knew that he now had the upper hand. If she wasn't able to escape this bonds he had placed on her, it would definitely be just a matter of time before she lost to him.

"What do you want from me?" Shego asked weakly. She knew she still had the spirit to oppose him but her body wasn't strong enough to follow.

"I have always liked you." Ron admitted as he came closer to her.

"I like how you're sexy and smart but most of all I like how you're independent and strong." Ron added as he placed his palm flat on her belly. Slowly from there he started to slide it up until he reached and cupped her breast making Shego attempt to shake it off.

Ron simply laughed maniacally as he removed his hand but not before he gave it a soft squeeze. It was a very fun thing for him as he watched the once powerful Shego helpless in his hands.

"You're sick." Shego spat with venom at him. Ron didn't make any snide remarks but instead grabbed her hair at the back of her head and then tugged on it.

"I'm sick?" Ron asked with smirk on his face. Shego only replied by glaring daggers at him but Ron stood in front of her unaffected. In response to her glare, Ron pulled on her hair hard making the green thief move her head back.

Once her head was arched backwards, Ron moved his face towards her neck and there he alternately kissed and bit her. The sensation was too much for Shego that a moan involuntarily escaped her lips once more. After accomplishing what he had intended to happen, Ron pulled back once more and then freed Shego's hair.

The green goddess hung in the air panting as she tried to regain her composure.

"_What's happening to me?_" Shego asked herself as she tried to think about why she responded that way to him. Ron had an idea of what was running in her mind at that instance. Not waiting for her to think more about it, he finally spoke up once more.

"That is what you are, it's your nature." Ron told her in a matter of fact tone.

"And that's what I love about you." He added as he once again moved his hands over her skin, caressing her body in a worshiping manner. Shego tried to stop herself from feeling anything from his touch but it was the best she had ever felt.

She has experience from a couple of guys she dated and all of them were definitely experienced but the way Ron was touching her now was something all new to her. It was both rough and caring, something she never had thought possible.

"What do you want with me?" Shego once again asked but this time her voice was already shaky. If it was because she was feeling mixed emotions or because of his touch, she didn't know.

"I want you." Ron said softly as he rubbed his face on her cheek. The gentleness of his voice and their contact completely blanked Shego's mind out. She couldn't think straight anymore and in that moment that their face was in contact, she unconsciously rubbed her face to his.

"What?" Shego muttered as she felt his face separate from hers.

"I want you to be mine and mine alone." Ron told her as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Shego thought about resisting but she found herself leaning more into his hand. She wanted to be repulsed by what he was doing to her but she only found herself kissing his hand as it caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I treated you this way." Ron apologized as he continued on caressing her face gently. Shego looked up to him with questioning eyes. They were no longer the defiant eyes she had earlier but this time they were tame and questioning. Questioning in a way that she wanted to know what was to happen next.

Ron understood the look she gave him. It had been a long battle but it was definitely worth the wait. Slowly he slid a metal collar around her neck. The contact of cold metal against her skin made Shego shiver but she accepted it without any complains.

Once the collar was on, Ron held her close and then released each binding on her arms and feet. It only took a couple of seconds and Shego was completely free. Ron still hugged her to keep her standing up while she tried to regain her balance.

"I'm free." Shego muttered in disbelief as she felt the blood flow back into her arms and feet.

"Yes you are my green goddess." Ron told her with a smile. Shego was surprised at herself as she saw the smile on his face. She should be beating him up to a pulp now or doing something similar but here she was doing nothing but keeping comfortable in his embrace. She didn't understand why she was like that but all she could think of right now was how good it was to be in his arms.

After recovering her balance, Shego broke free of his hug and then looked him in the eye. Ron was just there being his goofy self waiting for her to speak up. It was hard to acknowledge that this was the man that bested her but here they were standing proof of what had happened.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Shego asked him.

"Which one?" Ron replied as he acted as if he didn't know what she meant. Shego paused for a minute as she tried to gather up the courage to ask the question she knew Ron was milking her to ask. It was definitely worth her pride if she was always going to feel this way. After a couple of seconds of looking into his goofy smile, she finally asked him what he wanted to hear.

"Do you really like me?" Shego asked.

"Yes I do. With all my heart" Ron replied making Shego blush at his response. Shego hugged the blond before kissing him passionately. It lasted for a full minute before they separated, panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

Ron carried Shego bridal style out of the secured room and moved her to one if the open rooms along that corridor. He laid her down on the soft bed and gently kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep my Queen." Ron told her before slowly moving his face beside hers. He kissed her on the cheek and then slowly trailed it to her ear before whispering softly into it.

"Tomorrow we find the others." Ron whispered to her ear. Shego was confused with what he had said but the stress of the past days and all the things she endured came crashing down on her. She wanted to keep her eyes open and ask him of what he meant but her eyes slowly closed, sending her off into the land of dreams.

Ron cautiously walked out of the room, watching each step to make sure that he didn't wake her. As soon as he had exited the room a huge grin appeared on his face, a look that would have put even the most evil creature in shame.

"You're finally mine my Queen of Fire." Ron said as he pulled out a set of cards with pictures of women he had always wanted to have. One-by-one he shuffled through them, his smile only growing wider as he looked at the next one.

After looking at the cards he held, he pulled out one of them, the one that contained his next target and the next queen that would be added into his collection. A huge grin once again appeared on his face as the next target was surely going to be as entertaining as Shego had been.

"I can't wait to see you again, My Queen of Ice." Ron muttered to himself before placing the card back with the rest into his pocket.


End file.
